nfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr Lim
|} Mr_Lim is an inactive, Australian, Dronie-winning highscorer and former grandmaster who began his exponential rise to highscoring dominance around August 2006, just after the 'golden age' of highscoring had passed; he began with his assault of 0ths on episode 57. Mr_Lim submitted many amazing and innovative highscore runs that eventually propelled him to be the highest ranked player in the world for a considerable amount of time before his eventual retirement a couple of years later—peaking at the elusive 200 0ths milestone, with 216 0ths—as well as reaching 598 top-20 Scores and 71000 seconds of Total Level Score. He received particular praise for his breakthrough on 78-3—once the largest difference between a 0th and 1st place-getter—and was also known for holding all the 0th scores for several episodes (perhaps most famously, episode 57, amongst others); however, all the episode ownages have since been broken. Mr_Lim was widely known for his impressive innovative abilities, to the point that many of his more elaborate routes were usually duplicated by other players, without any substantial innovation for years. He was also known for his exceptional level of skill and dedication to N; battling to defend nearly every 0th that he lost, and rising incredibly fast to his dominance on the rankings. He is also known for achieving numerous milestones in his relatively short tenure, like being the second player ever to reach 200 0ths (the first player being trib4lmaniac), being the first highscorer ever to reach 71000 seconds of Total Level Score, and also being the first reported player since Brett_Sully_ (who had all 600 in 2005) to reach 598/600 top-20 scores, with just two missing top-20 scores: 59-0 and 92-4, with the former being impossible to obtain. 92-4 was also maxed using the regular route, although it has since become a potential target for willing highscorers after a new innovation was discovered. This, with the addition of the highscores leaderboards being cleaned of hackers by Mare & Raigan during late 2011, has made 599 top-20 scores now possible—a breakthrough that EddyMataGallos eventually achieved first in mid-2012. It's important to note that Mr_Lim's achievement on being the first player to ever get 71000 seconds of Total Level Score was done surprisingly early (11 August 2007)—around a year after he starting taking 0ths, and a mere 6 months after joining the forums. As a reward for his outstanding 2007 year, he was awarded the Dronie award for 2007 '''Player of the Year.' According to ska's list of most influential N players of all time", Mr_Lim was ranked '''0th'. In real life, Mr_Lim is a fan of parkour and is a skilled traceur. On 4 October 2010, more than 2 years after retiring from N, he still held 68 0ths (ranked 3rd), behind (in descending order) xaelar, vankusss and eru_bahagon, along with 556/600 top-20 Highscores (Ranked 3rd). By 23 April 2013, he was whittled down to only 7 0ths (ranked 10th), partly due to TheRealOne's mission earlier in the year prior to "destroy all of Mr_Lim's 0ths while he wasn't looking". He jestingly called this movement "Occupy Lim". As of 24 July 2018, Mr_Lim only has one 0th. (95-0). Mr_Lim also still has an astonishingly high count of 523 top-20s, more than 7 years after retiring from N. He also made a minor comeback for NReality by taking some 0ths during late 2007/early 2008. External Links *Mr_Lim on the Old Forums Category: Player Category: Highscorers Category:Grandmaster